harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin (AP)
Calvin is one of the ten male marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. '' A curious and laid back guy, Calvin is always looking for new discoveries. Like Phoebe, he is a lover of the mine and spends nearly all of his days on the 5th floor of the Upper Garmon Mine writing notes. He comes to Harmonica Town only after ringing the town's Yellow Bell, and lives at Ocarina Inn. In the morning before going to the mine, he can be found outside of the Inn playing his guitar. As Calvin will mention in the game, he seems to be slightly older then your character and the rest of the available bachelors. He seems to be more anxious to settle down and start a family more then the other men in town, but he approaches love in a romantic and calm manner. He loves a good cocktail, jewels and ores from the mine. Calvin doesn't explain where it is that he comes from originally, but Castanet's mines had him curious and he is here to stay after you have rang the Yellow Bell. 'Gifts' 'Story Line Role' After your character has rung the Red Bell, the next task will be to ring the Yellow Bell. After finding Colin's Bell, bring it to the Harvest Goddess. She will tell you to collect moonlight to store in the bell. At this point, if you walk up the stairs behind Ramsey's store, you will meet Calvin. He will give you a tablet that will show you the locations of where it is to collect moonlight for the bell. Calvin only lets you borrow the tablet, and will ask you to return it to him after you're done. With his help, your character is able to ring the Yellow Bell. 'Marriage Requirements' Calvin will appear after ringing Colin's Yellow Bell in the main story line. After Calvin appears, you can begin working up his heart points. You will need to build Calvin's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. '''Note:' Calvin will give you a tablet upon meeting him. It's rumored that selling or destroying the tablet will glitch the game and Calvin will never accept your proposal. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) 250px|right| Your first gift from Calvin will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Calvin will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. If you accept, Calvin will be very happy, and you will receive Amethyst. Not only is an Amethyst an expensive item to ship, but it also makes a good gift to give back to Calvin. If you turn down his gift, Calvin will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Gift (4 Heart Event) 250px|right Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event will have Calvin coming to bring you another gift. Calvin will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. This time, Calvin is very excited about a rock he's found in the mine. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. The gift is actually a Diamond! This is one of the most expensive mining items in the game, and also makes a great gift for Calvin. If you accept his gift, Calvin will be very happy. If you decline his present, Calvin will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. Date (5 Heart Event) 250px|right| When Calvin has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. After getting Calvin to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Calvin wants to go on a date with you. Calvin will ask if you're free later, because he'd like to take you to dinner. If you accept, Calvin will ask you to meet him at the Brass Bar at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request or don't show up for the date, you will lose heart points with Calvin. Meet Calvin at the Brass Bar at 16:00. When Calvin arrives, the two of you will sit down and eat. When asked if you like adventures, answer positively to get positive effects. The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Confession (7 Heart Event) Calvin's confession can be triggered at 7 hearts. 250px|right| Find Calvin and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Calvin will meet you there. Calvin says that he has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that he likes you any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Calvin, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Calvin being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Calvin or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Calvin, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) 250px|right| After you've worked up Calvin's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Calvin's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Calvin not accepting your feather. Find Calvin during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Calvin will begin confessing his love for you. Of course Calvin accepts your proposal! You will be prompted to give an option, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date is randomized and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Calvin, your children have three personality possibilities: Romanic, Fiery, or Scholarly. The Quiet pesonality is not available for any of your children if you marry Calvin. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Calvin's children will always have hair that is a dark brown, and eyes that are blue. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' If you do not marry Calvin, then Phoebe eventually will if you trigger all of their heart events. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Heath in your game with any other rival children in the game. Additionally, Phoebe must be unlocked by ringing the Red Bell for her to appear in the game, and the Yellow Bell must be rung for Calvin to appear in your game. If you're playing as a male, you'd need Calvin at the amount of hearts to see these events. If you're female, you'll need Phoebe at the appropriate heart level to see these events between the two. 4 Heart Rival Event This event takes place in the Upper Garmon Mine on the 10th floor in between 10AM and 8PM. If you're a female character, Phoebe must be at 4 hearts. Playing as a male, you'll need Calvin at 4 hearts to see this event. 250px|right| Phoebe ended up falling asleep while in the mine. When she wakes up, Calvin is sitting beside her. He was worried about her being alone in such a dangerous place! Phoebe will assure Calvin that she's fine on her own, but appreciates his concern. She remembers that she still needs to find Rare Metal and goes again to explore the mines. Calvin admires such an adventerous soul, and really admires Phoebe. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Calvin/Phoebe must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Phoebe will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Calvin. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Phoebe to persue her crush. If you want to marry Calvin yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Phoebe will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Calvin (not Phoebe), and he will come to your house asking about Phoebe. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) This event triggers at the General Store in between 10AM and 8PM. The store must be opened, so you cannot see this event on a Thursday. Phoebe/Calvin must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as), and you have to have seen the previous events. 250px|right| Phoebe has just finished a new invention that she was going to show to Calvin. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out how she would have wanted when she turns it on. She apologizes, because Calvin might be disappointed. Calvin thinks that life is always exciting when Phoebe is around, and asks her if she's interested in marriage. Phoebe expresses that she's not only interested in the idea of marriage, but she's more interested in the idea of marriage to Calvin! Calvin is glad that Phoebe is interested in the same idea that he is. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Calvin and Phoebe will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Calvin and Phoebe asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. 250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Calvin and Phoebe's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Phoebe's family, as well as any of Phobe's/Calvin's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Calvin and Phoebe get married, Calvin will move out of his room at the Inn. The two will live at Phoebe's room at the General Store. Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. If you're having troubles finding either of them, they can easily be tracked. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Calvin and Phoebe will give birth to a baby boy Heath. To see Heath's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Heath will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Phoebe and Calvin do not get married. 'Random Events' Besides heart events, there are other events that take place in game. These events can be seen by befriending Calvin up to the appropriate heart level, and they can be seen by either gender. Ancient Ruins You will need to befriend Calvin, Owen, and Luke up to 3 hearts before you see this event. You will need to venture to the 20th floor of the lower Garmon Mine to actually view the event. 250px|right After finding a dead end at the bottom of the mine, Owen and Luke want to crush the wall with their hammers. They're hoping to find a new place to explore. Just as they're about to smash the wall, Calvin intervenes and is appauled that they would destroy a piece of history! Calvin says that there's writing on the wall 1,000's of years old, and that the writing could teach a lesson to others. Owen and Luke still insist on breaking the wall down, while Calvin still argues against it. Eventually, the three men compromise to go talk to the Mayor. They cannot compromise on their own, and hopefully City Hall can come to a decision as to what to do with the space instead! Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters